In a number of electrical design situations, available electromechanical switches present problems due to specification limits of these switches. For example, in order for switch operation to be reliable a certain number of turns must exist and carry a predetermined current so that a current-turn product may be realized which corresponds to the necessary electromagnetic force (e.m.f.) for achieving mechanical switching motion. To obtain a larger e.m.f. the turns may be increased but this adversely affects the compact size of a switch. Alternatively, a larger value of current may be carried by the coils. However, this requires a coil wire of enlarged diameter which again results in a larger dimension for the switch package. Since the mentioned reductions of many electromechanical components such as switches is highly desirable, solutions must be found to avoid larger wire diameters or number of turns.